Products such as IBM® Integration Bus provide options for a universal integration foundation based on enterprise service bus (ESB) technology. Implementations help to enable connectivity and transformation in heterogeneous information technology environments for businesses of any size, in any industry and covering a range of platforms including cloud environments and mainframe servers.
Certain integration flows may be performing actions on messages containing sensitive data, which is likely to have restrictions associated with where the sensitive data can flow. For instance, certain data may need to stay within the company firewall or not be allowed to go out of the country.